The Scarlet Rose 2: Gem's Gang
by vcgal123
Summary: Sequil to The Scarlet Rose. It was a year since Amy found Lee in the woods. Shadow now lived with Amy, and Farn still lived at the lab. Beginning with a Kitsune who breaks into the lab, strange people begin to apear, looking for Farn.
1. Break

**Yay. Updating. Woot.**

**Wait? This isn't the Scarlet Rose anymore! What am I saying? **

**This is Gem's gang!**

**Well, since everybody loved the first one, here I am making a sequil. YAYS!!!!**

* * *

_Good to have you back._

"Amy! Amy, I need you!" Tails cried, running towards Amy's house. It was probably 3 in the morning. "Ow!"

"Tails." Amy said groggily, poking out of her bedroom window. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I stubbed my toe..." Tails called, hopping on one foot.

"Is that all?" Amy asked.

"NO!" Tails called back. "I need you... Somebody broke in!"

"A burgler? I'll be right down!!" Amy cried. In about 5 to 10 minutes she was downstairs.

"Let's go."

Amy and Tails began to run the block to the lab, and Amy asked "When is Tyler expected back?"

"About another 3 days." Tails replied. "Sonic is there now."

Tails wrentched the door to the lab open, but nothing was going on.

"Sonic?" Tails asked, stepping in.

"Over here."

Sonic was behind the couch, kneeling next to a red kitsune.

"She's out? Wow." Tails exclaimed, running around the couch, followed by Amy.

"Yeah. She tripped and hit the coffee table." Sonic replied. "Look at this. Her arm... it isn't normal."

Sonic pulled up the right sleeve on the jacket that the kit had on, and reveiled her arm below the elbow to be completly made of metal.

"Holy...." Tails trailed off, kneeling down to get a better look.

"What is it exactly?" Amy asked, looking over Tails.

"It appears to be...." Tails replied, running his finger's over the metal.

"It's a mechanical curcuit in the form of an arm, connected to the host's nervous system."

"Who said that?" Tails asked.

"I did, brains."

They all looked down at the red kit, who was now awake and speaking.

"What? I can talk, you know." And she stood up and lept across the room.

"Let's not go there again, little miss." Sonic said, stepping infront of the three.

"Oh?" She asked smugly. "You wanna go again?"

"If you ain't gonna trip this time." Sonic replied, also smug.

"I'll trip my foot into your face." She threatened.

"We'll see who laughes last!" Sonic replied, and he was gone, and they resumes their fight.

"Excuse me but... what exactly is going on?" Amy asked. "This is like walking into the middle of a movie."

"Ok, lemmie 'splain." Tails replied, then pointed to them as he spoke about them. "Sonic was up and saw her trying to break in, so he followed her. I was fixing something on the Tornado, so I wasn't asleep. They started to brawl... I went to get you... thats about it."

Amy clicked her toung. "Ok."

"Funny thing though..." Tails whispered. "If it wasm't for his speed she probably would have whupped him."

Amy laughed, and then clamped her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Fail!" The red kit called and kicked him arcoss the from with her right leg.

Sonic took the hit and flew from the kitchen, leaving a dent in the wall.

But she didn't take his speed into account and he was out of the wall and grabbed her arm... which disconnected and he pulled off.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!?" Sonic cried, holding a metal arm.

"Give, me, my, arm, back, NOW!" She growled stepping towards Sonic.

She tried to grab for it, but Sonic pulled it out of her grip. "GIVE!"

"No." Sonic replied.

"Common hon, calm down." Amy cautioned, aproaching from behind.

"I, want, my, ARM!!" She cried, lunging towards Sonic.

Sonic jumped back again out of her reach, just as Amy grabbed the girl from behind, gripping her tightly around the waist.

All of a sudden something sparked ad the right pant leg of the theif burst into flame.

"Oh, SHIT!" The girl cried, and used her left foot to hopefully smother the fire.

Sonic stayed his distance but Tails helped her get the fire out, and Amy still had a grip on her.

"I gotta see if I can walk! Lemmie go!" She exclaimed, trying to pull at Amy's hands.

Amy just let her go and took a step back. The girl tried to put her weigt on her right leg, but it gave out and she toppled over.

"Oh, bloody hell. This is just perfect...." She cursed.

"Are you alright?" Tails asked, helping her up.

"Oh yeah, I'm just dandy. I just can't walk." She replied sarcasticly, grabbing the kitchen counter to put her weight on.

"Don't be mean to him." Sonic said.

"Give me my arm back and I'll co-operate." She replied.

"Can it re-attach to easily?" Tails asked, taking the arm from Sonic.

"Tails! Don't." Sonic said.

"Oh, let him be." Amy said.

"Butt out!" Sonic said to Amy.

There was a glint in Amy's eyes, and she weilded her hammer. "Care to run that by me again?"

"Humph." Sonic replied, crossing his arms.

"Listne, if you two wanna fight, take it outside." Tails said. "Can you take off your jacket please?"

The girl gave him a look and leaned away. "Can I trust you?"

"Sure." Tails replied with a grin.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Okay." The girl said, and shrugged off her brwon leather jacket.

"That easy?" Sonic asked. "Wow."

"Buzz off, Saphire." She snapped.

"Saphire? Thats a new one." Amy commented.

"Oops... I forgot." She said. "Ok, just hand me my arm and I'll show you how."

"Erm.... ok." Tails replied, and handed the girl her arm.

"Tails!"

"Oh, shut up, Sonic!"

Putting most of her weight on her left foot, the girl put her arm down on the counter behind her. She turned her head to her right shoulder and unscrewed four bolts around the metal connection.

Everybody else just watched.

Now she grabbed her arm, and held it by the open hole in her shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed, then quickly and strongly shoved the arm into the shoulder socket.

It was obvious that she was in pain. Amy was the first to act.

"Are you ok, hon?" Amy asked.

She nodded, then replied. "It just tingles when the nerves re-attach and adjust. I'll be fine-"

She cut off mid sentace and fell face first onto the floor, out cold.

"Ah, jeez. Not again." Tails sighed. "Come on, let's get her to the couch."

"You're gonna let her stay here tonight?" Sonic asked, helping Tails pick her up and carry her.

"Might as well. I want to learn more about these metal limbs and she looks pretty imobile." Tails replied and they set her on the couch. "Why not?"

Amy grabbed an extra blanket and placed it over the girl. "Tails, do you want me to stay?"

"No, it should be fine. You should get home, Ames." Tails replied, yawning. "Tyler'll be home in a few days."

"I'll stay, just in case." Sonic announced. "If she gets rowdy again I'm not sure you could handle her alone, Tails."

"Ok, whatever." Tails replied. "Make yourself at home. What me to walk with you, Amy?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer." Amy replied, and then walked out the door.

"Just watching her makes me tired." Sonic announced.

Tails yawned. "Sonic, I'm going to bed. Be carful, al'ight?"

"Always!" Sonic replied.

* * *

A small red kitsune, laying on a couch in a lab, strechted and opened her eyes. She looked around, but didn't recognize her surroundings.

"What?" She asked, proping herself up on her left arm. "Where am I?"

There was an eary silence in the room.

"Fynn? Mark? Saf?" She asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Ahh!" She winced, dropping back down. Pain drived all through her shoulder socket. "Now I remember. I must have passed out."

She looked over across the coffee table and saw a blue headgehog asleep on the couc across from her. "Hehehehehe."

She shifted herself into a sitting postition, and began to think about what to do. She flexed her right leg, and bent it. She pulled back her pant leg and found that there was some debrees stuck in her knee joint. "So thats why it malfunctioned..."

"Hey, you're awake." The girl looked up first to the hedgehog, only to see that he was still asleep. Then she craned her head around and looked over the back of the couch and saw the two tailed yellow kitsune from the night before.

"Oh... it's you." She commented, and tried to stand up, now able to support her weight.

"Your leg is better?" He asked.

"Just some debrees. Nothing serious." She replied, stretching her arms. "Hey, where is my jacket?"

"It's over here." The fox replied, picking it up off the kitchen floor and tossing it to her. "You dropped it. Hungry?"

"Always." She replied, grinning as she put on her jacket, then walked over to the boy who was now at the fridge.

"By the way..." He said, pulling out an egg carton and some milk. "What's your name?"

"My name? Ruby. Odessa Ruby." Odessa replied. "What about you and sleeping beauty, there?"

"I'm Miles Prower. Most just call me Tails, though." Tails answered. "That blue hedgehog is Sonic."

"Sonic? I think I know some of his kin." Odessa muttered.

"What? Not possible. He doesn't have kin 'cept for his brother and sister, who don't live here." Tails replied, grabbing a frying pan out of a cubbord. He put the pan on the stove and turned it on, and began cracking eggs into it.

"I'll watch that." Odessa offered.

"Ok." Tails replied, stepping away from the stove and digging into a different cubbord and pulled out two glasses. Then filled then both with milk.

They stood in silence for a bit, drinking milk. Tails looked at Odessa, noticing some things he hadn't the night before.

Odessa, A red kitsune with only one ear, her left ear. That ear had three black diamond studs in each side. She had blue eyes, and ever though her muzzle was off white the end of her single tail was black. She wore faded blue jeans with with a black tank top and a brown leather jacket.

"You and I are the same height." Tails said randomly.

"Pardon?" Odesaa asked, flipping the eggs.

"Everybiyd is taller than me, but you and I are the same height." Tails repeated.

"Oh." Odessa said. "Yeah, I've always been quite small."

"Me too." Tails added.

"Hey Tails."

Both Tails and Odessa's heads turned towards Sonic, who had just woken up. "Eggs?" He asked.

"Food." Odessa replied.

Sonic jumped up and walked over to them, streching as he did. "Tails? Can I talk to you for a moment in the next room?"

"Sure." Tails replied as Odessa turned off th stove and got a plate and began to eat.

"Don't mind me. I just want food." Odessa said between bites.

Sonic and Tails walked off down the hallway, and Sonic asked "Whats going on?"

"Breakfast. You know, eating..." Tails replied.

"Tails, thats not what I mean. Whats up with her? Last night she wanted to kill me, now she's cooking eggs. What's with that?" Sonic asked.

"She just was nice when she woke up, Sonic." Tails replied. "I'm not saying she's gonna stay like that but, I like her."

Sonic's jaw dropped. "Tails..."

"As a friend, Sonic. Jeez." Tails said, walking back to the kitchen.

"I know that!" Sonic exclaimed, following him.

They stepped back into the kitchen and Odessa was gone. But there was a note left on the counter.

"A note." Tails said, picking it up and reading it out loud. "Sorry Tails... But this Gem has to report! Signed, Odessa. What the heck does that mean?"

"Do you want to go look for her?" Sonic sighed.

"Yes. Among other things, we never found out why she broke in!" Tails exclaimed, heading out the door.

* * *

**ooh, ooh, ooh! More cliffhangers!! Heheheheheehs! Well, I hope you liked my first chapter. Lots of confusion, but answers answered in the next chapter of The Scarlet Rose 2: Gem's gang! I know it's really close after the first.... but I don't care.**


	2. Lost and found

**Muahahahaha... here we go again. Don't worry, Odessa isn't far. She's closer than you think.... it starts off with Odessa's point of view, but it's still third person.**

**BTW if you don't understand why the tree house is there, read C. Tyler Prower's story Brothers United.**

* * *

_We never found out WHY she broke in!!!_

"Come on Fynn, can't you fix it so it DOESN'T break this easy?" Odessa grumbled, her right arm exposed and across a table.

"Oh, be quiet. It's your fault for fighting." The emerald hedgehog replied, a screwdriver in one hand and a wrench in the other. She had the panel on Odessa's arm open and was fixing up the machanics inside it.

"It's a good thing this place is here. It's not here in the future." Odessa noted, looking around the place they were in. "It's really different. Was life this peaceful?"

"Yeah. But it's very unstable. It could easily fall apart." Fynn replied. "If we need too, I'll get the boys to fix it up."

They were in the middle of the forest, in a ricketly old tree house with a rope ladder.

"This is my kind of place though." Odessa stated, as Fynn finished with her arm, she snapped it shut and streched her arms. Next, she pulled up her right pant leg and swung her metal leg up onto the table, and Fynn began her work. "Small, easy. My kind of life. OW! You did that on purpose!"

Fynn flashed Odessa a toothy grin, because she had jabbed the connecting nerves in the leg with her screw driver. "So? What're you gonna do about it?"

Odessa crossed her arms over her chest and humphed. "Nyah. You're mean."

"Yeah, I love you too." Fynn chuckled, getting back to her work. "Damnit Odessa, what do you step in? Your leg is full of mud and crap."

"So I get dirty. Who doesn't?" Odessa asked. "I mean really-"

"Shush!" Fynn commanded, stopping.

"What? What do you hear?" Odessa asked.

Fynn didn't respond. She snapped Odessa's leg shut and picked up her things. "Some one is coming. We can't let them find us!"

Odessa jumped up quicky and yanked her shoes on, and pulled on her jacket. "You want a diversion?"

"No, let's just get out." Fynn replied.

"Hey, Sonic let's check the tree house." Odessa heard a young voice say.

Odessa froze. "Shit."

"It's unlikly, but ok." Another voice said.

"They're closer than I thought." Fynn whispered.

"It's Tails." Odessa said to Fynn.

"It's who?" Fynn asked, ready to swing over the windowsill.

"Tails Prower. It was his home I checked out last night for you." Odessa replied. "Shit.. I should have known he would be looking for me."

_'Prower...' _Fynn thought to herself. "You coming?"

"Go. I can handle myself." Odessa said.

"You're coming with me." Fynn muttered. "Odessa, you-"

Fynn cut off her sentence early and grabbed the sleeve of Odessa's jacket and jumped out the window. She let go of Odessa mid fall and landed on her feet, but Odessa was unprepared for the fall and landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

"Tails!"

"Oh fuck, I forgot about him." Fynn hissed, pulling Odessa up. "I think a diversion would be nice here."

"What?" The little yellow kitsune asked, sticking his head out the window.

"I think we found her." the Blue hedgehog said, pointing towards Odessa.

"He looks like Saphire." Fynn noted.

"Did you just call me _Sahpire_?!?!!? What the h-" Sonic exclaimed.

"Just shup up, Sonic!" Odessa yelled. "Or do you want me to REALLY hurt you this time?"

"Can you catch me?" Sonic asked.

"Bring it on, little boy blue!" Odessa cried.

"You see this is exactly why-" Fynn began but got 'glomped' by the fox.

"Tails right? Lemmie go." Fynn said calmy, not struggling, looking up at the blue eye'd kitsune.

"How do yo-" Tails asked, but was thrown off.

"Amateurs." Fynn scoffed, brushing herself off. Fynn looked over at Odessa and chuckled. "She sure does like fighting."

Tails kept trying to attack Fynn, but she kept dodging him, humming as she did.

"Amateurs!!" Fynn sang, tip-toeing about like a dancer.

"Just about ready to call it a day?" Odessa asked, pretty much spotless.

Sonic spat out some blood and wiped blood off his face. "Not... even... CLOSE!" He cried, and came at her again.

Odessa dodged out of the way and kicked him in the back of the head, faster than he expected.

"Urk!" Sonic jerked, and colapsed onto the ground.

"Odessa! Don't kill him! With an attack like that..." Fynn exclaimed, as Tails ran over to Sonic.

"I didn't use my bad leg, Fynn." Odessa replied softly as Tails looked up at her. The pain in his eyes was clear as water.

"Odessa. Why? What did he ever do to you?" Tails asked, kneeling over his best friend, obviously on the brink of tears.

"Miles, you really think that matters?" Odessa asked in the same soft, quiet voice. She made direct eye contact and continued. "Where I lived, the reasons don't matter. It's kill or be killed."

Tails and Fynn were both speachless. Odessa's stare froze Tails to his spot. Fynn was shocked, she had never heard or seen Odessa act like this.

"I'm sorry about Sonic. I really am." Odessa continued, kneeling down to Tails' height, and wiped a tear off his face.

"Don't touch me!" Tails exclaimed, hitting her hand away. "Kill, or be killed? What are you? Odessa... I can't belive you'd do this!" Tails' voice was cracking, having sobs in between words.

Odessa looekd down. "Tails. You can't judge me with the few hours we've known eachother. But... even in that short time... it, pains me, to see you're tears. I'm.. sorry. I guess I just can't change who I am."

"Odessa..." Fynn muttered in shock.

Tails looked into her misty blue eyes, and truly saw compassion.

But, all of a sudden somebody cleanched Odessa by the front of her shirt and growled into her face.

"You'll pay for making my brother cry."

"Tyler! Don't!" Tails exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing the newly arrived kitsune's arm. "She doesn't deserve to be punished!"

"No. If you want to hit me, then do it. I made you cry. I just about killed Sonic. I deserve it." Odessa said in her sombre voice.

"What?" Tyler asked, still holding her up by her shirt.

"Excuse me!" Fynn steemed, grabbed Odessa from Tyler and punched her in the face.

"What in the HELL is wrong with you? Why are you acting so fucking emo?!?" Fynn yelled at Odessa, who was flat on her back.

"I didn't say YOU could hit me! Damnit Faylinnda!" Odessa cried, jumping up and yelling back at her.

"Don't you DARE use my full name! You know I hate it!" Fynn cried.

The two girls began to yell back at eachother.

"Um..." Tyler mumbled. "What did I miss??"

"Ok, I'll explain." Tails sighed. "Odessa, the red one, broke in last night-"

"She broke in? What?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Let me finish." Tails scolded. "She ran off, Sonic and I went looking for her. We found her here at your old tree house, and Odessa beat the snot out of Sonic."

"O... kay?" Tyler asked, not getting all of it. "Whatever."

Tyler marched in between the tow girls boldly and cried, "SHUT IT, girls! You're giving me a headache! Women..."

"Are you beiing sexist?" Fynn asked, a vein sticking out on her forhead.

"No!" Tyler exclaimed. "Just, shut UP! Please come back to the lab with us!"

"No." Odessa humphed, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I have a report to deliever."

"Odessa! Thats confidential!" Fynn commanded.

"Like they know what it is, _Faylinnda!_" Odessa replied.

"All the more reason for you to keep your mouth shut! Odessa _LILY _Ruby!" Fynn snapped.

"DON'T USE MY MIDDLE NAME!"

"Will you..." Tyler cried, a vein on his head, "SHUT UP!"

Odessa and Fynn both stopped and stared at him. "This is SOP for us, mate." Odessa replied with a joking attitude.

"SOP?" Tails asked, slinging Sonic's limp arm over his shoulders.

"Standard Operating Procedure." Odessa replied.

"Oh."

"Come on!" Tyler sighed, and grabbed both of them by the back of their jackets. All teh fight was out of Odessa so she didn't struggle.  
"Fine!" Fynn snapped.

* * *

Back in the lab, they explained to Tyler what exactly had happened.

"Ok, I think I get it now." Tyler replied.

"Finally..." Odessa muttered.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, nothing." Odessa smirked.

Randmly, out of nowhere, a green tiger burst into the lab.

"Hey, Tyler! Wait, whoa whoa whoa? Who are tha' girls?" He asked, not evenm a foot into the door.

Odessa smacked her forhead and Fynn sighed.

"These, girls, are Odessa, and Fynn, Jerred." Tyler told him. "Close the flipping door."

"Man." Jerred mumbled, closing the door and aproaching the five, one unconcious on the couch. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Language!" Tyler cried.

"Tyler... I'm 13 now. I think it's ok." Tails stated.

"Whats wrong with him?" Jerred asked, into Tails's ear.

Tails just shrugged.

Odessa and Fynn just staid silent as Tyler replied, rubbing his forhead. "It's nothing. I just feel like I've forgotten something really important..."

"Well, I hope you remember, becasuse Kristen sent me to get you. We have to go pik up Mina-"

"MINA! I FORGOT COMPLETLY!" Tyler cried and sped out the door at the speed of sound.

"..." Jerred said "Now I gotta chatch him! Tyler!"

And Jerred ran out the door after him.

Odessa, Fynn and Tails all went silent with a bit of a comical look on their faces **((I mean like this o.O))**.

"So, uh... thats Tyler?" Odessa asked. "Your brother?"

"...Yup." Tails replied. "Wait, why is he home early?"

* * *

**Well, this chapter was fun. I know the fight with Sonic was rather lame... and NO he's not dead. And I couldn't find a place to put in Fynn's description. I will find a place for it in the next chapter. BTW Jerred, Kristen and Muctarr ALL belong to C. Tyler Prower. Well, Tyler does too. **

**And, if you're wondering why they call Sonic 'Saphire', erm, the ACTUAL Saphire comes in the next chapter. You'll see why they call him that soon.**


	3. Smell the flowers

**Yay. Chapter three. I know it's really soon... but who cares? People love my stories^^**

**Not much to say, so, let's get on to it!**

* * *

_Why is he home early?_

"Home early? Oh yeah, you said something about him not coming home for a few days." Odessa stated. "Where was he anyway?"

"Him, Jerred, Muctarr and Kristen all went out on a week's vacation." Tails replied, looking out the window after his older brother. "But, onto other things."

Tails turned around and sat down across from Odessa and Fynn, being careful not to sit on Sonic and looked Odessa right in the eye. "So.. why did you break in?"

Odessa looked and Fynn and she shrugged. "Well, uh..."

"Come on, there has to be a reason. I mean, who breaks into somebodies house for no reason?" Tails asked, chuckling. "You're not a kleptomaniac, are you?"

"Pyromaniac is more like it." Fynn replied. "I guess we should just tell him, 'Dess'."

"Why, goofy quills? You're the one who said it was confidential." Odessa replied. "You light one house on fire and you're branded for life..."

"Yeah, you said that before. What is so confidential?" Tails asked. "Besides, I figure I know everybody around here. I've never seen nor heard of you two before."

Odessa looked at the ground. "I guess... we should tell him the truth."

Fynn hit Odessa on the back of the head. "If you start acting emo again, I'm gonna steal your arm."

"Hey! The arm is off limits pal!" Odessa exclaimed, grabbing her right shoulder. "Just because you made it doesn't mean you can take it!"

"You.. made that? Something that complex?" Tails asked in exitment. "Are you a mechanic, or an engineer or something?"

Fynn sighed. "I prefer to call myself a mechanic, but, yes I am. Odessa, you got a big mouth."

"Wow.. it's like.. you're like Farn!" Tails exclaimed, standing up. "Execpt he doesn't build, he makes up the blue prints but still! This is amazing!"

Tails continued to talk about stuff like that, when Odessa leaned sideways over to Fynn and muttered, "We're in. They can hear every word."

"Good." Fynn replied. "I think we've found him."

* * *

"Tyler! Wait for me!" Jerred cried, running as fast as he could possibly go to catch his friend. "Damnit man, why do you have to be so fast?"

Tyler halted abruptly and waited for Jerred to catch up with him. "What?" Tyler asked.

Jerred stopped next to Tyler and replied through breaths "You know what. If you run freaky fast you won't find it, will you? Nor will I be able to catch up with you..."

"Aren't we meeting down at the airport?" Tyler asked.

"Well, yeah but-"

And Tyler was gone.

"TYLER, YOU JACKASS!"

* * *

"Goofy quills? What?"

Everybody looked at Sonic. He had sat up on the couch and was rubbing his head.

"I call her goody quills 'cause of her quills." Odessa replied. "Idiot."

Fynn was a green hedgehog with three quills on her head that angled upwards from her forehead, and two out the back of her head. She had a half cut shirt with a leather jacket and blue jeans. She had yellow eyes and red shoes with a white belt on them. A very tomboy-ish look.

"Good to have you back with us." Tails said, sitting back down. "She got you pretty good."

"That's true."

"Oh, shut up little miss!"

Odessa chuckled. "Ah, life is grand."

"Cruel, is more like it." Fynn commented.

* * *

"Whoa, Tyler! Whats the rush??" Vector cried as Tyler zoomed past him.

"MINA IS COMING!" Tyler cried but kept running.

"Mina? Mina MONGOOSE??" Vector cried and ran after him towards the airport. "You serious?"

"Whats all the screaming?" Mighty1 asked, having suddenly appeared beside Vector and ran with him.

"Mina's coming back!"

"What?"

* * *

"TYLER! WAIT FOR ME!" Jerred cried as he ran, having lost sight of him. "Oh, fuck."

He continued to jog along, looking for his friend. Soon, close by, he spotted an orangy- yellow kitsune with two tails standing in a patch of grass sniffing a flower.

"Hey, Tyler! Why'd you stop? We gotta go pick up Mina-" Jerred said, running over to him and placed a hand on the Kitsune's shoulder.

The teenage boy turned to Jerred, flower in hand, and looked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I apologize!" Jerred exclaimed, backing off from him. "You just... Look incredibly like my best friend."

The boy laughed. "It's no problem. I'm... Jasper Topaz. Call me Toes."

He held out his hand to shake.

"Er... Jerred. Just Jerred." Jerred replied, shaking Topaz's hand. "Hey, do you wanna come over to the airport with me? I gotta meet my bud."

"Sure!" Topaz replied. "Which direction?"

"That way." Jerred replied, and the two took off running.

"It's been so long since I've run free like this..." Topaz exclaimed with a smile.

_He's like a little kid..._Jerred thought. "Uh, hold old are you... Toes?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm 15." Topaz replied.

_Ah, so two years younger..._Jerred thought, and continued to run.

Topaz was a little orangish yellow Kitsune with two tails. He had a long fringe over his eyes with white highlights in them. He had a pony tail with white highlights and part of his left ear looks to have been torn off. He had green eyes with blue bits in them. Both his legs appeared to be made of bionic parts from below the knee, and he had red and white shoes.

_They look so alike..._Jerred thought. _But how did I confuse them-_

"Watch out!" Topaz cried.  
"What?" Jerred asked, and cried out as he ran right into NICOLE2.

NICOLE turned herself transparent as Jerred passed through her. "Why, hello. What's the rush?" She asked, re materializing.

"Meeting Mina at the airport..." Jerred replied, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"Mina? Why is she coming back? I thought she was on tour." NICOLE asked.

"Well she was. The story is, while we were vacationing we went to one of her concerts without realizing it. She was attacked by Eggman- Tyler had some sort of epiphany about meeting her in the past, and saved her." Jerred replied.

"Wow." NICOLE commented. "Is that all?"

"Almost." Jerred added. "We met with her afterwards for lunch, and I was out getting our lunch, Muctarr forgot something and Kristen went with Muctarr. So Tyler and Mina talked alone."

"Done yet?" Topaz asked.

"No." Jerred continued. "As it turns out, she had broken up with her boyfriend and she began dating Tyler."

Topaz and NICOLE were silent.

"What?" Jerred asked.

"Are you done?" NICOLE asked.

"Yes." Jerred asked.

"Wait. She broke up with ASH??"3 NICOLE exclaimed.

"Ash? Wazzat his name?" Jerred asked. "Yeah. Her old manager I think it was..."

"I gotta go. I'll meet you at the airport later!" NICOLE said. "Sally needs me."4

And NICOLE was gone.

"She's an artificial life force, right? A computer mainframe?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah. I dunno much about it, I've only lived in Knothole, or, Nanite City, I dunnno what it's called, for about a year now. Okay, on to the airport!" Jerred replied, and they took off again.

* * *

**Okay. **

**1- Mighty. Mighty the Armadillo. He's in the comics.**

**2- NICOLE. She is an artifical life computer main frame thing that keeps the city intact. From the comics.**

**3- Ash. He was Mina's boyfriend in the comics. Also her manager for her singing.**

4- **Sally. Sally Acorn. The princess of the House of Acorn, and the king's, (Elias) little sister.**

**Okay. Just so ya'll know, I've been reading the comics lately and I've decided to add in the people from the comics. That includes Julie-su and the chaotix as well. Many others. AND it's true... I'm not sure if it's Knothole or Nanite City. I have NO clue. Bare in mind that I'm using Tyler's plot about his parents being dead, so that means that Amadeus and Rosemary are dead. They may be mentioned, though.**

**Believe me when I say, 'this town isn't big enough for the two of us.' Because, there is a TON of characters coming in this story.**

**Oh, Espio the purple wonder! He comes in the next chapter. Along with two MAYBE three of my characters.**


	4. Missing

**Here we go, go go!**

**Okay, that was corny. Meh. I love this story^^**

* * *

_And they took off again._

On Angel Island, all was peaceful and calm as Knuckles the Echinda sat at the base of the Altar Emerald, and was holding a strange gem in his hands.

The gem was rectangle shaped, silver, and it glowed slightly. It gave off a bit of chaos energy.

Curious, Knuckles got up, stretched, and walked up the stairs of the Altar. But the closer he got to the Master Emerald the harder it was to bring the two together.

Knuckles continued to moved against the chaos energy, and made it to the top. Carefuly, Kncukles reached out and touched the strange gem to the Master Emerald.

As soon as the two came near eachother, there was a chaos burst that knocked Knuckles off his feet and sent the gem flying.

"What...?" Knuckles asked, laying on his back as he watched the gem hit the ground. He scrambled up and jumped into the air, and glided over to it. He stepped to the ground and picked it up. Looking back at the Altar -he was rather far away- he saw what the chaos had done.

"Aww, damn!" He excalimed.

A couple of the stairs had been blown to bits and there was depbrees everywhere. The Emerald was still intact of course, but the Altar was beaten up.

Knuckles looked back to the strange gem. It was a little hypnotic. Knuckles looked back to the Altar and saw something bad.

"Hey!" Knuckles cried, and ran towards the altar. A dark, hooded figure had approached the steps and was going up them.

The figure ignored him, and continued up the steps. It approached the Master Emerald, stepping around the debrees, and placed a palm on the glowing green gem.

"Where are you my sweet? Where have you dissapeared to...?" He, judging by the voice, said in a bit of a hypnotic and childish way. "I'm gong to find you, my sweet."

Knuckles stopped at the base of the steps with his mouth ajar. What did he mean? Why was he talking to the Master Emerald?

The man placed his other hand on the Master Emerald and the chaos energy fluxuated. Knuckles freaked.

"Hey, you there!" Knuckles called, and jumped up the steps two at a time. "What are you doing?"

"My darling... " He simply replied.

"Huh?" Knuckles was confused. Was he calling him that? He stood next to him and tried to pull him away from the Master Emerald, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on, pal!"

The man turned his head to Knuckles and replied, "You have brought her to me."

Kncukles was getting creeped out. "Excuse me?"

"You have her... in your hand... give her to me." He man added, and held out a hand towards Knuckles, and he pulled his other hand off of the Master Emerald.

"You mean this?" Knuckles asked, holding up the strange silver gem that he had found.

The man smiled creepily. "Yes."

Knuckles couldn't see his face becuase it was shrouded with shadow, but from what he could see it was and Echinda with black fur, and he had a long woolen coat.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked, pulling the gem away as the stranger reached for it.

"That is unnessicary." He replied, but did not move. "I am not a violent person, but if you do not give my love back to me I will have to erase you."

"Erase me?" Knuckles clutched the gem tighter. It was as if it wasn't letting him let go of it. Like... it called to him. "Just tell me who you are."

He sighed. "If I must." He flipped down his hood to reviel his face.

Knuckles was a little shocked at first.

He had dreadlocks like an Echinda but had the ears of a hedgehog. The lavander purple streaks on his head matched the triangles on the end of his dreads. He had a blindfold tied around his face so his eyes were completly hidden.

He had purple marks on the tips of his ears, too.

"Happy?" He asked Knuckles, a little irritated.

"Your name?" Knuckles asked. "Please."

He sighed again. "Must I?"

"Please." Knuckles replied. "It would make things easier."

"Fine." He said. "My name is-"

_"Onyx!'_

He stopped and Knuckles barely picked it up. The stranger raised his hand to his left ear and pressured it. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

Pause.

The stranger tilted his head to the right. "Shut up, woman!"

He held a hand up to Knuckles and mouthed, "Hold on a moment."

He flipped around and contined his argument.

"I don't see you screaming at the others-" He said.

Pause.

The man sighed. "FINE, WOMAN!"

He pulled his hand away from his ear and turned back to Knuckles and smiled. "Sorry about that."

Knuckles had a WTF look on his face. "Who... was that?"

"Her? On, noone." He replied. "Just... give me the gem, please."

"Er..." Knuckles hesitated. "Alright."

Knuckles handed the gem to the stranger. He put it in his pocket, flipped his hood up and dissapeared.

"Who... or what was that?"

* * *

Jerred and Topaz arrived at the airport just as the plane touched down. Jerred spotted his friends and ran over to them.

"Kristen! Muctarr! Tyler!" Jerred cried as he ran over to them. Kristen looked bored, Muctarr was playing with a soccer ball and Tyler looked impatient as he bounced up and down.

"Hey, Jerred! Who's your friend?" Kristen asked.

Topaz was right behind Jerred when she said that. He stepped into veiw slightly.

"This is... Topaz. Or Toes." Jerred replied. "I just met him on the way over."

Topaz apparently trying to hide himself behind Jerred, but he spoke to Kristen.

"J-J-Jasper T-Topaz." He studdered.

Kristen looked confused. "How old are you?"

Topaz didn't reply.

"He's 15." Jerred said for him.

"It's nice to meet you-" Kristen began and held out a hand to shake, but Topaz ran away from her and hugged Tyler around the middle.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!" Tyler exclaimed, a little schocked that this boy had sudenly grabbed him. "Who the hell...?"

"We just explained that." Jerred stated. Kristen looked a bit mad that Topaz had ran from her.

"His name is Jasper." Muctarr added.

"T-Topaz, please." Topaz requested. "Sorry. I'm j-just n-n-n-nervous around w-w-women."

"Oh." Kristen replied, looking a little sheepish.

"Well, Topax if you don't-" Tyler began, but then stopped. "You have two tails."

Topaz nodded.

"Er- not meaning to be rude, but can you let go of me?"

"Oh. Sorry." Topaz replied and let go of Tyler.

"Tyler..." Jerred asked. "You don't have another brother, do you?"

Tyler cocked his head to the side. "I don't recall there being a third."

"Hey! Tyler!" A voice called.

"That's Mina. Be back!" Tyler exclaimed and ran over to her.

A minute or so later Tyler and Mina walked back over to them. "Mina, this is Jerred, Kristen, Muctarr and... Topaz, was it?"

Topaz nodded.

"Hello again." Mina greeted. "You look an awful lot like a Prower, Topaz."

"A P-P-Prower...?" Topaz studdered, taking a step back. "I d-d-d-d-d-don't k-know what y-you mean!!"

Mina looked to Tyler with question.

"He's nervous with women." Tyler whispered.

"Ah."

"Let's go back to the lab, guys."

* * *

The four in the lab, Tails, Sonic, Odessa and Fynn were attempting at a pleasant coversation, when Lee came running in.

"Hey guys-" She cried, but stopped short after making eye contact with Odessa. Sparks flew between them as they stared eachother down. Odessa had jumped; she now had one leg on the floor and the other on the couch, in a defense posision.

Lee, on the other hand, had pulled her arms back and bent her back leg into an offensive posision, as if she was about to pounce on the girl.

"Whoa whoa WHOA!!!!" Sonic cried, jumping up between the two. "No fighting!"

"Lee? Calm down- just calm down!" Tails cried, standing infront of Lee with his arms up in the air.

Lee relaxed her state and said coldly to Tails "You look like a dork."

She walked around Tails and stood behind the couch.

Tails pulled his arms down with a sheepish look and ran back towards the others. Odessa had relaxed as well the the tension between her and Lee was noticable. Sonic's and Tails's eyes kept flicking between Lee and Odessa. Fynn placed a hand on her shoulder and muttered "Calm down."

They sat in silence but Tails suddenly exclaimed, "Lee! What did you need?"

Lee looked surpirsed, then hit herself in the forehead. "I forgot completly."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Mother.... She's missing." Lee blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING!"

* * *

**So... I'll leave it there for now. The thing 'tween Odessa and Lee will be explained in time. And.... I know I forgot Espio and Ember(one of my OCs) in this chappy, but I'll get then in. **

**Alright. That's it for this chapter..... Review please.**


	5. Listen up, or you'll miss it

**Well... Howdy! It's been awhile. Happy to see me?**

**Kanda: Well they would be if your stories didn't suck so bad!**

**Hey! Shut up Yuu! My stories rock!**

**Kanda: Don't call me by my name!**

**Oh, SUCK IT YUU!**

**Sorry. Minor interuption.**

**Kanda: Minor?**

***fwack***

**Thanks, Small-chan.**

**Small: No problem. He's annoyng as hell.**

**Awsome ass news! Small-chan, me and Lysel1336 are going to the Mariana's Trench Concert! WOOT!**

**Lysel: What are we doing with Nii-chan's body???**

**Hmm.... Let's just throw it in the closet with the rest of my dead bodies...**

**Small: Holy crap, Vcg! Do you kill on a regular basis...? That crappy Naruto guy's in here...**

**Lysel: Itachi. *throws Kanda in***

**Small: Light's in here... Holy crap!!!! Aizen? MELLO? FUCK is that Indy?**

**Yup. He's not dead he just got lost.**

**Lysel: You know Nii-chan isn't dead?**

**I know.**

**Small: Oh who cares? Now that he's in her closet she doesn't have to worry...**

**Hey! Shut up Small-chan!**

**Small: FANGIRL!**

**Do I look like a FLIPPING fangirl to you?????**

**Small: er... You don't want me to answer that...**

**I AM NOT A FANGIRL!**

**Lysel: *cough* Bullcrap.**

**IGNORE ME!**

**Small and Lsyel: ...**

**That's right! Ignore me!**

**Small: Er... let's ah, get on with the story...**

**Shitz! I forgot.**

**Small and Lysel: *facepalm***

**Well, on with it! Here we go...**

**Small: Holy crap SAIX AND SORA ARE IN HERE TOO! IS THAT THE KEYBLADE????**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

_"YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING!!!"_

"Honest!" Lee exclaimed. "She's been missing since last night. She left me a note saying she had come over here and she never came back."

Tails and Sonic looked at eachother then back to Lee. "Whoa. HOLY FLIPPIN' CRAP!" The cried.

"Er... Who's your mother?" Fynn asked. She looked over to Odessa. "Was it the one you mentioned...?"

"You mean Amy?" Odessa asked.

"That's her!" Lee replied. "Amy Rose. Pink quills, green eyes, giant hammer?"

"Well, I didn't see the hammer part, but yeah everything else is right." Odessa replied. "Amy."

"Damnit! I should have walked her home!" Tails cursed. "She told me not to, but I should have!"

"Tails... it's not your fault. She probably just went on a walk, or something." Sonic reasured Tails. "She's a free spirit."

Tails mumbled something.

Sonic shrugged. "Is Shadow out looking?" He asked, looking to Lee.

"Uh." Lee replied, nodding her head once.

"Do you want me to go look?" Odessa asked calmly, hands behind her head.

It went silent.

Everybody but Fynn stared blankly at Odessa.

"Last time you left you ran away." Tails stated.

"Heh." Odessa chuckled. "I promise not to this time."

It went quiet again.

"Oh bueno." Fynn muttered.

"What can you give us to secure that?" Sonic asked.

Odessa chuckled again.

"Don't!" Fynn warned. "She'll kill you."

"Ah, it's okay." Odessa replied. "I can handle the android."

Odessa reached up to her ear and pulled out the black stud at the base of her ear. "Here, Tails." She got up and dropped it into Tail's hand.

Tails looked at the earring in his hand. "What...?"

"I think I can do without that little voice for a while." Odessa grinned.

"Dess..." Fynn said. "Did you forget...?"

Odessa closed her eyes, crossed her arms and sighed. "I still have the other two in. So I'll be a little impaired. So? I've had worse."

Sonic, Tails and Lee all shared a look. "Excuse me?" Sonic asked. "How does one earring give us reason to believe you?"

"You're really sceptical, aren't you?" Odessa asked. "Whatever. Fynn'll explain while I go look."

"Hey! Why're you sticking me with that-" Fynn cried but Odessa had already took off. Lee seemed to relax after Odessa was out of range.

"Damn her. Never listens." Fynn muttered.

Lee gave a relaxed sigh. "That was very difficult for me."

"Er, Miss?" Farn asked, standing up. "Can you come over here?"

"Call me Lee." Lee replied, walking over to Fynn. "Sure."

When Lee was close enough, Fynn reached out a hand to Lee's arm. Lifting it up, she touched Lee's chaos inhibitor with her other hand.

"Ah!" Fynn cried out and pulled away like she was burnt.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked. Tails and Sonic where with them now too.

Fynn looked and her hand and sniffed the place she had been 'burnt'. As if that didn't help, she licked it.

They were a little grossed out.

"Thought so. Chaos energy." Fynn said. "You channel chaos engery, Lee?"

"Um, yes." Lee replied. "I can't live without it."

"Really. She can't." Tails added.

"You don't seem surprised." Sonic stated.

Fynn laughed. "I'm not. It's no wonder you and Odessa are so repllent to eachother."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"How much you reacted when you linked eyes." Fynn replied. "She relies on a very opposite energy to survive."

"Explanation...?" Tails asked.

"No. Later." Fynn replied, sitting back down. "Don't you want to know about this earring?"

Tails looked back to the black stud in his hand. "Oh yeah."

"Be very careful with that." Fynn said. "It's destrusction could be catastrophic."

Sonic laughed. "Come on it's not like her life in connect-"

Fynn gave him a look.

"Holy crap is it?" Sonic asked.

Fynn sighed. "Sort of. It directly connects to her central nerves."

* * *

Odessa headed straight for the forest. She wanted to avoid people but she might not be that lucky.

_'Okay. I have exactly 203 seconds before my hearing fades...' _Odessa thought. _'Little over three minutes.'_

Odessa stopped suddenly. She was near the airport.

"Jazz???" She exclaimed.

Of course, he couldn't hear her.

She shook her head and continued towards the forest.

_'Okay, Shaya's who knows where, Mark an Jazz are in town and Fynn's at the lab. Saf's on the monitor and Dia is MIA. Great.' _Odessa thought. She was in the forest now, and she couldn't hear any of the sounds of the town. She only had a few second left.

Odessa stopped and looked up through the forest. "Is that Angel Island?"

Odessa's mouth was open. She had never seen the island before, she had only heard about it.

"I've never-" She stopped. "Great."

Her hearing was getting fuzzy. "Gotta keep going."

She closed her eyes and continued to run. She usually relied on her hearing, but this time she concentrated with her engery and tried to track Amy. Dodging trees and rocks while she ran towards where she thought Amy was -eyes still closed-, she didn't hear somebody else running.

Not until she had a head on collision with him.

"I'm sorry, but please watch where you're going!" The voice growled.

Odessa's eyes snapped open and she growled at the black and red hedgehog. Odessa growled back. "You broke my consentraton, ass!"

"Concentration?" He asked. "Really now?"

Odessa gave him a blank stare. "Sorry, what?"

"God, are you deaf?"

Odessa processed his words as if she didn't hear him. "If you asked about my hearing, er, YEAH!"

He sighed. "I'm Shadow. Heard me? SHAD-OW."

"I can still hear some things, ass." Odessa replied. "Shadow? I'm Odessa. Now excuse me, I'm looking for someone important."

"Were you sent to look for Amy?" Shadow asked.

"What?"

"AMY! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR HER?"

"Amy? Yes." Odessa replied. "I have another few minutes before I can't hear a thing. Let's work together. You be my ears, I'll be the radar."

"Radar?" Shadow asked.

"Lemmie concentrate... you're fading." Odessa closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, she began to run again.

"Follow me. I've got the signal." Odesssa called.

"What a bother this girl is." Shadow mumbled, following her. She wasn't a very fast runner so it wasn't hard for him to keep up with her.

* * *

"Now D-" A blue hedgehog mumbled, licking a popsicle. "Where to next?"

A golden-yellow cat huffed. "Dod you lose your speaker AGAIN?"

"Nep. Broke it." He replied. "Popsicle?"

"Sure." She said, taking one out of the box. She unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth. "Okay. We have to find Fynni because my speaker got smashed too."

"Well, where could she be?" He asked. He flipped a stand of quill out of his face. He was a blue coloured hedgehog with light blue streaks. He had three, thin, light blue streaks off his forehead.

Mark Saphire.

"Dunno. Haven't heard from her." She replied. She was a golden coloured cat with two thick bangs off her forehead, one black and one gold. She had three hoops in her left ear and two black ponytails out the back of her head. She had a green shirt with a black 'Om nom' face on it with jeans.

Dia Diamond.

"Okay. We just need to concentrate."

* * *

**GAHH! Again, no Espio. I'm sorry. I'm trying. **

**Jasdevi: Oh, we know...**

**Ah! Shut up, David! And watch where you point those guns! You can shoot eachother just not me!**

***Jasdero and David point guns at Vcg***

**Ahh! *hides behind Kyrory*.**

**Krory: Don't hide behind me! **

**He pulled me with him as he jumped out of the way.**

**Jasdero: Don't move, dammit!"**

**Save me, Krorykins!!**

**Lavi: Hey! That's my word.**

**Krory: Here, Lavi.**

**He threw me at Lavi.**

**Lavi: Woah!!!**

**Well, that's all for today. I just have to- BANG - avoid getting- BANG - shot by these jerk off Noah!-BANG -**

**STOP SHOOTING AT ME!**

**Jasdero: Nya!!!!!!! *shoots more***

**Later!**


	6. Here we go again

**I had an odd dream last night. Something about a mall... but that's not important. Axel from Kingdom hearts was there, I was swimming and I was undercover for some crazy something...**

**The funny part is I had a weapon... it looked like Zambimaru cross with a key blade. Now THAT'S odd.**

**Ps Zambimaru is a zanpauk-to from Bleach. A Keyblade is from Kingdom hearts.**

***sigh* no character rant or guest authors today... all alone.**

**Let's go.**

* * *

_I guess we just need to concentrate._

Fynn sat down on one of the couches and Tails sat next to her. Sonic sat across from them on the other couch. Lee sat with Sonic.

"Okay, this thing." Fynn began. "Can you hand it to me please? I don't want it to break accidentally."

Tails wasn't hurt. "Okay." He gave Fynn the earring and Fynn grasped it in her left hand.

"This 'earring' is really a hearing aid." Fynn continued. She held it out in front of her and it just laid there, innocently. "Odessa gets 203 seconds before she begins to lose her hearing if she takes this out."

"That's... strange." Sonic stated.

"I know."

"So she probably is losing her hearing as we speak." Tails said. "Well, don't hearing aids usually go inside the ear? Not in the flesh?"

Fynn sighed. "Odessa is an idiot. You saw her metal limbs, I take it?"

Tails and Sonic both nodded, but Lee looked to Sonic, Tails and to Fynn, and back again.

"What are you talking about???" Lee asked.

Fynn waved her off. "The reason she has a bio metal arm and leg, is because she lost those limbs in war."

It was silent for a second, to let the sink in.

"W-war?" Tails asked. "There hasn't been any war!."

Fynn sighed again. "Not here, at least."

Then Fynn mumbled under her breath "Not for more than a thousand years..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Well," Fynn continued, closing her fingers around the earring. "You also saw that one ear was gone, correct? Well, part of her brain was damaged. This thing connects through her nerves and helps her brain work."

"So..." Sonic asked. "She has brain damage?"

"Pretty much."

Tails asked. "Does she have them for other senses?"

Fynn chuckled. "Yup. But I shouldn't tell you in case you turn out to be enemies."

"Hey! We're the good guys!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Okay, fine." Fynn replied. "She has one for her eyes as well. She doesn't have one for speech. They all mean little things in her brain that make it happen."

"Who built them?"

"I did." Fynn replied.

It all went quiet.

"The limbs-?"

"Yep. Me too." Fynn added.

Quiet again.

Tails collapsed.

"Tails??!?!?" Sonic and Lee both exclaimed. "Holy crap, he fainted!"

Fynn chuckled. "Yeah, well, it's pretty advanced stuff for a kid his age, no matter how high his IQ is."

"Wait a second..." Sonic asked. "How do you know about his high IQ?"

"Erm..." Fynn stalled for a second. "You just told me. Two, Odessa told me about some stuff."

Sonic was looking really skeptical when the door opened.

"Hey guys, hows everything-" It was Tyler. He spotted his unconscious brother and sprinted over. "What happened?"

"He fainted." Fynn replied. "You're Tyler? Dess told me about you."

"About me?" Tyler asked. He got back up and walked over to his companions. "Okay guys, here's Mina."

"I know Mina. Hey, nice to see you again, ya Songgoose!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hi Sonic!" Mina replied.

"You never told me you know him..." Tyler stated.

"Well, you know now." Mina replied.

"Hey, don't forget this guy." Jerred said. "He looks just like Tyler and Tails."

"Topaz??" Fynn asked.

"Fynn?" Topaz asked, popping up out from behind Jerred. "Hey! I didn't think you'd be here!"

Topaz ran over and hugged Fynn. "A friendly face!" He cried.

They were all surprised.

"Skittish with women?" Jerred asked.

"Not with girls he knows really well." Fynn replied.

"Fynn, where's Odessa?" Topaz asked.

"She's looking for someone-oh SHIT!" Fynn replied.

Fynn had forgotten about Odessa's earring and dropped it by accident.

Fynn desperately tried to catch it, but she missed. There was carpet in this part of the lab so it wouldn't take too much damage...

It landed of Topaz's foot and sparked.

Topaz cried out in pain, and ended up launching the earring across the room into the kitchen.

Tears formed at the corners of Topaz's eyes and he sniffed. "Ow."

In panic, Fynn jumped up and ran across the room to retrieve her work.

Mina broke the silence by stating: "He's so cute."

Topaz looked over to Mina with his teary eyes. "You think so?" He asked.

Mina grinned. "You're adorable!" She walked over and hugged him.

Fynn cried out in anger.

"What, what???" Tyler asked.

"I can't find it!!!!" Fynn cried, getting down on her knees to look on the floor. "Help me please! It's a black earring!"

Tyler, Sonic and Lee jogged over and assisted Fynn. Mina, Jerred, Muctarr, Kritsen, Topaz and Tails (who was still out) stayed where they were.

Then Tails woke up.

"What's going on-" Tails asked. "Holy crap, there's a lot of people in here!"

"Odessa's gonna kill me!!!!!!" Topaz cried, going into hysterics. "She's gonna kill me if that thing is broken! Aggh! I broke it, I broke it.... I'm a dead man! I'll never live to see my eighteenth birthday!!!"

"JASPER!" Fynn cried. "Calm down!"

Topaz winced when she yelled. He began to tear up again. "I don't want to die..."

"If you start to cry, I'll hit you." Fynn replied.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Tyler cried.

"I'm pissed off..." Fynn mumbled.

Topaz sniffed again and wiped his eyes.

"Hey... are you a Prower, by any chance?" Tails asked, also sitting on the floor.

Topaz looked over to Tails. "P-prower?" He chuckled. "I know. I get mistaken for one all the time. I knew some Prowers but..."

"What do you mean, 'knew some Prowers'?" Tails asked.

"Well, I knew a Prower by the name of Rosemary, but she's gone into heaven now." Topaz replied. "I never met her husband. Adameus, I think his name was. He died years before she did."

Tals blinked. "Ropsemary... Adameus..."

He fainted again.

"Hey! Brother!" Tyler called. "Agh."

"Found it!" Lee exclaimed, picking up the little black earring of doom.

Fynn grabbed it from Lee. "Thank you thank you thank you!" And hugged Lee.

Fynn inspected the earring. "I need a Robertson screwdriver. This thing needs to be fixed." Fynn mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Fynn." Topax apologized, getting up. He bowed his head towards Fynn. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Fynn replied. "I should've built these things more durable. I'm surprised they don't break more often seeing as how much trouble our little Ruby gets into."

"Okay, somebody needs to fill me in." Tyler stated. He ran over to his brother and put him on the couch. "Explanation, please?"

Fynn sighed. "Alright. Sit down. Let's go through this again."

* * *

**Yup^^ That's all. We'll see Odessa and Shadow in the next chapter. Also, I feel the need to explain something.**

**The lab. I'll explain how I see it and how it's used in my story.**

**You walk in the door, the main door, and about 4 feet to your left there are three steps. The rest is all carpet. There is a TV on the same wall the door is on. There are two couches, one is a few feet off the steps, facing the wall, a coffee table in front of it, and then another couch against the wall. About ten feet from the end of the couches opposite the TV is another wall.**

**On the right of the door, is the kitchen. It's tiled, and that extends to the steps. There is a round, big wooden table with four chairs at it. There is a window above the table, and the table is close to the wall. Beginning at the corner of the wall are some countertops. About halfway up there is a thin fridge. Right before the next wall is a dishwasher. One countertop down the new wall there is the stove, more counter top and then the bigger fridge. There is a hallway between the kitchen and the stairs, and the stairs are too the right of the steps on the left of the lab. The hall leads to Tails's work place and hanger and laundry room, and upstairs there are bedrooms.**

**All good? Good. See you next time.**


	7. Physical changes

**Hey! What's up? Guess who's dead, sucker! Come on, float over here, come see this!**

**Dane Cook.**

**Sorry.**

**So... how's it been going??**

**Good? Good.**

**Kanda: You're lame.**

**AGH! How'd you get out of my closet???!?!?!?**

**Kanda: *rolls eyes* It's not rocket science to figure out how to open a closet door from the inside. Besides, with all those bodies in there you look like some kind of pedopael or something.**

**I AM NOT A PEDO!!! NOR A PIMP!**

**(And I don' know how those girls got in my cloest... er, guys...)**

**Kanda: *rolls eyes again***

**

* * *

**

_Alright. Sit down. Let's go through this again._

Tyler was sitting next to his brother's head with his arms crossed. Others were asking questions about this, but he was silent.

Frankly, he wasn't really paying any attention. He was thinking about what Topaz had said about Rosemary and Adameus.

_'He said he knew Rosemary... my mother.' _Tyler thought. _'And Tails' mother. And that Adameus, our father, died years before she did.'_

He looked down.

_'That's impossible. I saw them both die.'_ He thought. It was a painful memory.

_All of a sudden, rustling came from the bushes. Two creatures came out of the bush and ran for the bush. The creatures were foxes, one was a female fox, carrying an baby fox, no more than a year old, in her arms, and another was a male fox, holding the hands of the female fox and… a little kid fox. The kid was an orange fox with four bangs and orange shoes. _

_Suddenly, the trees behind them were knocked over, as robots came through chasing the animals. A small hovercraft came following after. "Don't let them get away!"_

_Eggman raised his finger and pointed to the foxes. "Seize them!" The robots charged, and the robots grabbed the family. they were already in cages. Eggman had captured them and he ordered his robots to take them away. Three sad foxes being taken away. A soft baby's cry wasn't heard from the bushes. It was Tails, less than a year old. And he was still wrapped up in a blanket, and he was crying softly. _

_The small fox had fallen asleep, sucking on his thumb._

_Indoors, surrounded by a bunch of machinery._

_Tyler, at four years old, his mom and his dad being led in by three robots, with Eggman leading them in. The pointed to two tubes on the other side of the room, and the robots grabbed his mom and dad and carried them over to the tubes. The tubes opened as the robots tossed them in, the tubes sealing up as they landed. The other robot was still holding on to the kid-Tyler, who was looking around confused on what was going on._

"_Mommy, when are we leaving? This place scares me."_

_Eggman sat down to the controls, and started to enter commands into the computer. "If you think this place is scary, just wait until you see what happens to your parents!" The doctor's voice sent a chill down the kid's spine. Eggman pushed the final button, as shock waves were sent through the tubes, causing his mom and dad to shriek in pain. The little kid got real scared._

"_Mommy, Daddy, what's happening?"_

_Tyler's mom opened her eyes and looked over to her child. "You have to get out of here!"_

"_But Mommy-"_

"_Just do it, son!" yelled his dad. He again screamed in pain as the shock waves enter his body. His dad took one last look at his son. "Take care of your brother, Co- AAAHHHH!"_

_He ran._

The screams of his parents were as real now as they were then.

The picture of his parents being robotised was still trapped in his head, as he remembered watching in horror as a kid.

He felt like tears.

"Tyler?"

Tyler was snapped back to reality. "What?"

"You look like you're about to cry, dude." Jerred stated.

"What? I'm not crying, you fag." Tyler replied, pasting a grin on his face.

Jerred chuckled. "Okay."

"Okay, as I was saying..." Fynn continued. "Actually, I think I covered it all."

They all nodded except for Sonic.

"There is on more thing." He stated. "You never told us where you were from."

Fynn bit her bottom lip.

Everybody was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened them and replied:

"Odessa, Topaz and I are orphans. We are like nomads, one would say. We never really stay in one place."

Sonic looked skeptical. "You were talking about war earlier. We never heard of any war anywhere."

Fynn looked Sonic right in the eye and replied coldly "Don't make me talk about the war."

Just the way she said it made Sonic shrink back a bit.

"Sonic..." Tyler mumbled. "You are so fu- er, flipping skeptical."

"Way to watch your swearing, Tye."  
"Shut up, Muctarr."

Sonic mumbled something under his breath and said to Tyler:

"I'm allowed to be skeptical. We almost lost Lee last year because you all are so trusting!"

Tyler was about to say something back when Fynn interrupted.

"You almost lost her? How?"

They all looked to Fynn.

"I think Sonic should explain, because he brought it up." Tyler said.

"Fine! I will!" Sonic replied, crossing his arms. "Well, it was because that everybody trusted some stranger who was working with the enemy. Happy?"

"He's not an enemy." Lee said coldly to Sonic. "AND in case you forgot, he ended up helping us."

Sonic hmphed. "Still, you almost died."

Fynn smiled. "What is the name of this person?"

* * *

Still running with Shadow following behind, Odessa felt the signal getting closer.

Suddenly her eyes burst open as in shock, and she tripped over a branch.

"What? What's- agh, I'm retarded." Shadow began to ask, but remember she couldn't hear him.

Odessa stood up and replied in a soft voice, "I lost the connection."

Shadow opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but stopped.

"Won't do me any good..." He mumbled.

Odessa continued. "I could feel her energy like there was some kind of spirit in my head... now all of a sudden it's gone."

'_Can she read minds?' _Shadow wondered.

"I bet you're thinking that I'm reading your mind right now..." Odessa chuckled. "Naw, it's just answers to questions I thought you had."

She sraightened up and looked around. She was really impaired without her hearing.

Shadow heard a twig snap. He snapped his head in that direction and called "Who is it? Show yourself!"

"Chill, Shadow. Chill." A purple chameleon stepped out from around a tree.

"Who's this?" Odessa asked.

Shadow waved her off.

"Espio!" Shadow called. "Have you seen Amy?"

"No." He replied. "But I know someone who might have."

"Who would this person be?"

Espio smiled. "Her name is Ember."

Odessa looked from Shadow, to Epsio, then back again.

"WHAT'S GOING ON????" She cried. And since she couldn't hear her own tone it was louder than intended.

Espio looked shocked. "Who's this?"

"Her name is Odessa, I believe." Shadow replied. "She's lost her hearing so she's getting frustrated."

"Ah." Espio crossed his arms. "Then she'll have to come with us, then." He tipped his head to the side. "She's awful short. How old is she?"

Shadow shrugged. "Never told me."

"Whatever. Let's just get going."

Without another word, Shadow grabbed Odessa under the arms and carried her, since they would be running.

"What the hell-"

And they took off.

* * *

"Thank you so much." A pink

hedgehog said to a vibrant orange chameleon.

"It's no problem." She replied. "You needed help, so I helped."

Amy bowed her head slightly to drink her tea. "I don't know why. I was just feeling light headed last night."

The girl chuckled. "Well, I think I might know why."

The chameleon was vibrant orange, almost red for her entire body. She had a vest on with a V-cut cleavage, the right side was black and the left was blueish with vertical stripes. She had a flowing scarf around her neck that flipped out to the back, and an over sized belt around her waist. The belt had a pouch on the back and instead of sneakers she had on sandals that tied up with twine.

And around each eye were five triangles.

Her colour changed into a pale blue as she continued:

"I know medicine, and the symptoms you've told me sound very familiar." She said. She sat down in front of Amy and grabbed her free hand.

"Amy... I don't know if for you this is good versus bad news but... You're pregnant."

Amy looked shocked but then her face softened into tears. "Really? That's great!"

Amy sat her tea down and hugged her. "Thank you, Ember."

Ember hugged her back and smiled. "I'm glad you're not upset."

"Why would I be upset?" Amy asked.

Ember pulled away from Amy and looked her in the eyes. "Because you're only 17, Ames. The way you carry yourself makes you appear much older but it doesn't change the fact that you'll be a teenage mother."

"Well, you obviously haven't met our daughter, have you?"

They both looked to see who was there. Ember turned into a pale red.

"Espio!" She called.

"Nyeh." He replied, stepping into the room. "What's the big deal? I found him, didn't I?"

"Amy? You're okay!" Odessa exclaimed, getting out of Shadow's grip. She dropped to her knees in front of Amy and hugged her.

"Odessa?"

"You know her?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, I do."

"By the way..." Espio mumbled to Amy, "She's deaf right now."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

Odessa pulled back from Amy and sat on her heels. She bowed her head to Amy and said "I'm glad you're okay. I've been looking for you... With his help." She motioned back to Shadow.

Her head jolted up and Odessa locked eyes with Amy.

"Ah. No wonder I couldn't feel your energy anymore. It changed." Odessa added, smiling.

Shadow rolled his eyes and approached Amy as well. He kneeled down and asked,

"What was it you two were discussing before? Parenting?"

Amy's face turned red. "Well, I take it you heard what she said before."

Ember, who was standing next to Espio whispered, "Is he her boyfriend, or something?"

Espio chuckled. "More than a boyfriend, less than a husband, I think."

Ember shrugged and her colour returned to the vibrant orange. "Whatever."

Odessa, even though she couldn't hear them, shuffled to the side a bit.

Amy bit her lip and leaned forwards and whispered something into his ear.

Shadow looked so shocked. He replied, "That's great. Really."

Amy smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you think so!"

He really was happy- he just wasn't sure how to express the feeling. And it didn't make genetical sense. He was an android, he shouldn't be able to do something like that.

Odessa still looked confused.

"Who's the kid?" Ember asked.

"I don't know." Espio replied. "She was with Shadow when I found him."

"Hmm."

Sudden;y the door burst open and Knuckles came in.

"JULIE-" He began but stopped.

"Why... are you all in here??" Knuckles asked. "In Julie-su's room?"

They were in the Knothole/Chaotix base. They were in Julie-su's room.

They all looked to him.

"Who's this?" Odessa asked.

Again, Shadow waved her off.

Knuckles turned his head to look at Odessa then jumped.

"You have that some kind of energy!" He exclaimed.

She tipped her head to the side.

"She's deaf."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Now, what kind of energy do you mean?"

"Well..." Knuckles began, pulling his gaze away from Odessa, who was now pouting, "Some stranger approached the Master Emerald today. He had a strange gem with him that radiated something similar to chaos energy."

Shadow smacked himself in the face. "Why didn't I see that-"

"It's... odd."

* * *

"His name is Farn." Lee replied. "Farn Emerald."

Fynn's smile turned into a grin. "You defend him so strongly. What is he to you?"

Lee paused for a moment. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Ah." Fynn replied.

"And... He's my keeper." Lee added.

* * *

**Okay! This one was long. Now...**

**Kanda: Will you get OFF ME?**

***looks to him* Fuck no. I'm sitting on you're back with your arm twisted behind you to shut you up, Yuu.**

**Kanda: *grumbles* Does it really matter?**

**Does to me.**

***Allen walks in* Ah... *Looks at vcg and Kanda***

**Allen: Shall I return another time?**

**Screw you, Allen. I'm just sitting on his back with his arm twisted behind him to shut him up.**

**Kanda: You said that.**

**Shut up**

**Allen: *walks up and stands beside us* : Wow Kanda, I think the fangirls finally succeeded.**

**What? Did you just call me a fangirl, TOO?**

**Allen: Shit.**

**Also that little segment in the beginning about Tyler's and Tails' parents, is actually from C. Tyler Prower's story Brothers United. I'm sorry if some people have a problem with that, but I didn't think I could capture the story properly.**

**SORRY TYLER!**

**I will say again:**

**I OWN NOTHING.**


	8. Don't leave me behind

**Manslaughter is fun.**

**I have Kanda and Allen tied to chairs.**

**Lavi: Now it would be funny if they were tied to the SAME chair.**

**HAHA! I agree. But then they'd be dead, and I'd have no fun.**

**Lavi: Yeah, well, we all deam fun different, huh?**

**Heh heh. Yup. Mine is tourute... and NCIS.**

**Allen: HEY! How come you don't get mad at him????**

**Kanda: *grumble***

**Yeah... but Lavi's the bunny! And he's just hardcore.**

**Lavi: *grin* I own you noobs.**

**Allen & Kanda: *scowl at Lavi***

**Small-chan: APPEARENCE!**

**Thanks for that, Small-chan.**

**Yeah, anyways, let's get on with the chapter intro.**

**I reread my last chapter, and the part with Espio, Ember and Shadow, when it's said "You obviously haven't met our daughter" That's Shadow saying that- When I reread it, I made it look like Espio had said it. Sorrys.**

**Kay... Hopeful Dess gets her hearing back in this chapter. I'm gonna try to get it there, but I may run into complications because I've been having brain-fart symdrome lately.**

**AGAIN: I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

_And... He's my keeper._

"Keeper?" Fynn asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Lee chuckled. "Well... I have some problems. I was born and raised prematurely. Not to mention the chaos energy in my system is a bit of a problem."

Fynn looked intrigued. "Born prematurely? Do you mind explaining...?"

"Okay." Lee replied. "I wasn't born normally."

"Explain."

Lee looked a little confused. "Didn't I...?"

"A little more in depth, Lee." Sonic stated.

Lee looked to Sonic, and then back to Fynn. "Okay..."

Lee cleared her throat and continued. "I was born as a result of a genetic experiment. It's a bit of a story. To make a long story short... I was a test tube baby."

Fynn looked a bit surprised, but still kinda lazy. "So it was a result of two compatible cell structures being married into one single bio metrical structure? Fascinating."

Almost everybody in the room looked confused with what she just said.

"Uh... What?" Jerred asked.

Fynn chuckled. "Okay, I'll break it down for you." She used her hands to demonstrate. "Two different cells are joined together to create one. Good good?"

"Got it..."

"I've seen it attempted but never successfully proper. That's amazing." Fynn stated. "I mean... I've seen some crazy science experiments in my day... well, I'm still young so that doesn't make a lot of sense... I guess it's still 'the day'..."

Fynn faded out as she talked, and ended up mumbling to herself.

"Fynn..." Topaz said, nudging her shoulder. "You're mumbling again."

"Oh... Am I?" Fynn asked, jumping back to reality. "Sorry."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't you have to fix that?" Mina asked, pointing to the earring in Fynn's hand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Screwdriver?" Fynn replied.

"On the table." Muctarr pointed out.

"Gotcha." Fynn grabbed the tool and started working. She was mumbling to herself as she did, but it wasn't audible to the the others.

"Don't worry. She always does that." Topaz said, waving his hand up and down.

Tails groaned, and opened his eyes.

"AH!" He gasped and sat up straight.

"You're awake!" Tyler exclaimed. "You fainted twice!!!"

* * *

Ember turned into a smokey green colour.

"Similar to chaos energy...?" Ember asked. "I ran into a couple today who emanated the same energy."

"Huh." Knuckles replied. "What did they look like?"

"Well, one was a blue hedgehog. I thought he was Sonic at first, but it turns out not. The other was a yellow cat." Ember replied. "I didn't get to talk to them... just hello, goodbye, gotta run, see you later."

"Okay, now I'm confused!" Shadow exclaimed.

Ember turned neon blue. "About what?"

"Everything!"

Amy chuckled.

Odessa looked around to every person in the room and looked confused.

"Okaaaaaaay..." Odessa interjected. "I think I'm going to explode unless I start hearing again. What's going on??"

Shadow just rolled his eyes at Odessa.

"I thought you were freaking out because we are all in Julie-su's room. Then you got all serious." Espio said.

"Er... yeah!" Shadow added. "Exactly what I was thinking..."

"Well... I know Ember." Knuckles replied. "She's Juile-su's new roommate. So that's no news. You all in here is news to me. Who's the kid?"

Ember started laughing and turned deep red. "Her?" She pointed to Odessa. "She just came in with Shadz and Es."

A vein popped out on Espio's forehead. He flipped around and faced Ember with his fist clenched in front of him.

"Don't call me that!!!" He exclaimed angrily.

Ember just continued to laugh.

"Every body's been calling her a kid."

"Yeah... like the same line... three times."

Amy stood up and stepped between them.

"Her name is Odessa. I don't know that much about her. In fact, I don't even remember how I learnt her name." She said.

It was silent.

"!" Odessa broke the silence. "Awkward silence."

"Can we just get out of here? Lee's worried." Shadow said, changing the subject. He crossed his arms over his chest. He was getting aggravated.

Amy chuckled. "Okay. Thanks again, Ember."

"It's no problem." She replied.

Knuckles, Espio and Ember remained as Shadow, Amy and Odessa left the Knothole base.

For once, Odessa stayed quiet.

The three of them walked through the forest pretty much in silence.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Odessa collapsed.

"Odessa?" Both Shadow and Amy exclaimed.

Odessa was on her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbow and rested her head on the back of her fist. Her other hand was on her forehead.

"My... my eyes... I can't see... anything..." Odessa said. Her speech was broken up.

"O... dessa?" Amy asked, crouching down next to her.

Odessa cried out. She flipped onto her back and yanked her jacket off.

"What's going on?"

Amy touched Odessa's forehead.

"She's burning up."

Odessa began coughing. Shadow crouched down on the other side of her and held her up in a sitting position.

"Odessa...?" He asked.

With another violent cough, blood spurted out of Odessa's mouth. She brought her metal hand up to cover her mouth... it was dripping in blood.

"Oh... Well, that's not good."

Shadow picked Odessa up and looked concernedly to Amy.

"I should take her back as soon as possible... but I can't carry both of you." Shadow said.

Amy picked up Odessa's jacket.

"I know you're concerned about me, but take her and go. I can get back."

"I'm not going to leave you-"

"Shadow."

Shadow froze. He looked down.

"I don't want you to disappear again, Ames." He mumbled.

Amy opened her mouth to reply when Odessa began mumbling.

"What is she...?"

"Take me... Fynn..."

"Fynn? Who's that?"

"Take me..." She coughed again "TO FYNN! She can... FIX... me..."

Amy looked really frightened. "Shadow, just take her and go!"

"Amy-"

"Don't argue! Go!" Amy cried.

Shadow nodded, and ran off.

Amy sighed and sank to her knees. Her legs had given out.

She hugged her arms to her torso and breathed like she was sobbing.

"Hey... are you okay?"

* * *

Fynn was in the middle of working, just about finished Odessa's earring when Shadow ran in the door.

"Hey! Everyone!" He cried, breathing heavy. "Do you know anybody by the name of Fynn?"

Fynn's head shot up when he said her name.

"Oh my god... What did she do?!!?!?" Fynn exclaimed, setting down the earring and screwdriver and running over to Shadow. "I'm Fynn. What happened to her??"

"She just collapsed. Said she couldn't see... Coughed up blood..." Shadow replied.

By now, they had everyone's attention. A few people came over.

"Lay her down on the couch!" Fynn commanded, pointing over to one of the couches.

Shadow followed Fynn and laid Odessa down on the couch by the far wall.

Odessa's eyes were clenched and she was breathing heavily out of her mouth. She was sweating.

"Odessa? Can you see me?" Fynn asked. She had both hands on either side of Odessa's face, holding her there. Not forcefully.

"Fynn..." Odessa mumbled, trying to open her eyes. "I can't hear..."

Odessa's flesh arm was limp, but her metal arm wasn't. She grabbed Fynn's shoulder.

"Can't... see." She continued. "Something happened... to... me... can't breathe..."

Fynn had a look of total panic. She took one hand off of Odessa's face and pressed something in her ear.

"Saf? I need you. Now." There was a slight pause. "No... don't give me a lecture! Odessa's implants are failing! I need you at my location, NOW!" Another quick pause. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER DIE!"

It was completely silent in the lab. Nobody was moving.

Fynn took her finger out of her ear and put it back on Odessa's cheek.

"Odessa... I need you to listen." She mumbled, looking Odessa right in the eyes, even though they were mostly closed.

Fynn continued.

"I know it'll be painful, but I can't shut you down yet. Safira is on her way."

It looked like she was pressing her fingers into Odessa's skin.

Odessa took her metal hand, which was very shaky, and pressed it to Fynn's cheek.  
"This is worse... Fay... this is way worse..." Odessa said, not even audible to somebody a foot away.

Fynn looked completely calm. Her gaze didn't move- she didn't even blink.

"Just breathe. I'm right here." She replied. Carefully, Fynn removed her hands from Odessa's face. Odessa removed her hand as well.

Fynn turned back to all the eyes watching her.

"She's fading." Fynn said, breaking the silence.

Topaz walked over from where he was and sat down on the floor next to Odessa's couch.

"Dess..." He mumbled.

"I thought she was deaf?" Shadow asked, looking very confused.

"She is." Fynn replied. "And before you ask- don't. I can't explain at the moment."

"Her... implants." Tails asked. "You said her implants are failing. So you mean her earrings... or whatever... have stopped working for some reason?"

Fynn nodded. "Yes. But I don't know why. I can't find the reason without taking them apart. In other words... shutting her down."

"Shut her down?" Soinc asked. "I thought she was only part metal?"

"She is. But she has things in her brain..." Fynn looked down. "She needs to... for lack of a better word, live off of another life if I need to work on her."

"But... how do you do that?" Tyler asked. He was feeling sick to his stomach.

Fynn sighed.

"I need my android."

"What?"

"I said... I need my android."

* * *

**! **

**I STILL CAN'T HEAR!**

**Allen: Hey Vcg-kun!!!! I thought that you made up that name???**

**...**

**I never said that. Odessa is my birth name.**

**All the other names I made up. I was actually inspired by a friend of mine to create a Sonic character with my name.**

**Allen, Lavi and Kanda: ...**

**Kanda: But you two aren't all the same, no?**

**Pfft. Do you think I have metal limbs? **

**Lavi: Then why does she have them??**

**Well... of you REALLY wanna know...**

**A year and a half ago, when wrote the original first and second chapters (yes... while Scarlet Rose was still going) I had had my mind on Fullmetal Alchemist, and at the time, I had never heard of it before, so I was very interested in it.**

**And in FMA Edward (and some select others) have AutoMail. Which are metal limbs.**

**With that on my brain, and I felt like drawing Sonic, I created four of the six main OC's in this story. **

**Odessa, Fynn, Mark and Safira. Fynn was actually the original character I created for this story. Odessa came after... and Safira was originally a character for another story... it tied into Scarlet Rose. It was quite intense actually, because it mostly revolved around Knuckles. They way I have it planned is it makes quite a few references from that story.**

**Safira came along before any other of my characters, next to Lee and Farn. **

**Yeah... the original sequel to the Scarlet Rose was a COMPLETELY different story line called "Princess of the Diamond". Back then, I planned on having a third story as well, but I don't think It's gonna work out. **

**Yeaup. It was Fynn (who's design actaully came off of a random scetch a friend of mine did), and then Odessa, and then Safira's reconstruction, and then Mark.**

**Those were the originals.**

**I was actually drawing a pic of those four together, and I thought I needed another character to fit into the middle, so that's how the fifth one came into being. His name hasn't actually been introduced just yet...**

**And then Topaz. Sweet Topaz.**

**He was based off TailsXD because I lurvs him.**

**he actually had a redo as well. In the beginning, he didn't have the ponytail, or the chunk in his ear missing. But I changed it before he came into the story, it was just a random thing I did, so I kept it.**

**YEAH BTW I got Jasper from Twilight.**

**DON'T KILL ME, CULLEN FANGIRLS!**

**I'm really not a fangirl... Jasper Cullen is just my favourite...**

**Ember was a thing that came from mine and Lysel's minds.**

**Mostly mine. Purpose from her's. Everything else... from mine.**

**TYLER BELONGS TO A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE:**

**C. TYLER PROWER. HE IS ON FANFICTION AND ON DEVIANTART (.com) SO PLEASE GIVE HIM SOME CREDIT.**

**THE REST OF THE OC'S BELONG TO ME. **

**COMIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA/ARCHIE COMICS**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO SEGA.**

**Allen, Lavi and Kanda : Snoring...**

**HEY! It wasn't THAT boring!!!**

**Was it...?**


	9. Six out of Seven

**Well... so how is everybody liking the new year so far?**

**Good? Good.**

**I'm having people conflicts. But it doesn't really matter all that much.**

**It's been a while since I updated, so here we go again.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

_I need my android._

Amy's eyes opened wide. She whirled her head around to see who spoken to her.

His voice seemed vaguely familiar.

"Sonic...?" Amy asked.

The guy laughed. "Naw, not quite."

It was easy to confuse the two of them together, he was a blue hedgehog. Light blue highlights.

Standing behind him was a golden coloured cat.

The blue hedgehog crouched down next to Amy, about eye height.

"You could call me that... if you like." he said.

The cat gave him a solid foot in the back, but not enough to topple him over.

"Stop being a pervert." She said. "Just help out the woman."

He looked sideways back to her with a smirk. "But that's what I was doing."

With her foot still on his back, she pressed her foot down, and his face was planted into the dirt.

"Now, as I was about to say..." She said, as the guy mumbled in the dirt. "I'm Dia. This idiot is Mark."

"I'm... Amy."

Dia held out a hand to Amy to shake, and Amy shakily took it. After, Dia helped her up.

"You can get up now." Dia chuckled.

Mark lifted himself up onto his elbows.

"JERK!"

Dia just kept chuckling. Amy couldn't help but smile.

Dia had one arm around Amy's back and the other on her shoudler. Amy's legs still weren't in working condition.

After Mark had gotten up and dusted himself off, and looked rather presentable, he lightly bowed to Amy.

"You looked like you were in trouble, so we came to help." Mark said.

"Er..." Amy looked a bit confused. "Th-thank you. It's just that... my legs gave out. I'm just worried about a friend."

"Ah." Dia nodded. "Just adrenaline?"

"Something like that." Amy replied.

"What happened to your friend?" Mark asked.

"Mark! That's too personal." Dia scolded.

"Dia..."

"No... it's alright." Amy replied. "But while I talk, let's walk back to the town. I think I'm alright now."

Dia nodded again, and let Amy go.

Amy began walking. "I was with two friends, actually. One I met yesterday and one I've known for a long time." She stopped for a second. "Well... one of them just collapsed... and started coughing up blood."

"Agh..." Dia said. "That's not good."

"She was a little odd, though. She had a metal arm-."

Mark and Dia stopped short.

"A metal... arm?" Mark asked,

Amy looked a little confused. "Yeah... a red fox..."

"She's... coughing up blood? Collapsing?" Mark asked. He looked like he was about to panic.

"Did she lose her eyesight and her hearing?" Dia asked. She looked as panicked as Mark did.

Amy nodded.

"Do you know her...?" Amy asked.

"She's family!"

"Point me in the right direction!" Mark exclaimed, and picked Amy up. "Forgive me."

Mark took off running at Sonic speed. Dia, surprisingly fast, ran after him.

Amy bit her lip and prayed to God that Odessa wasn't going to die. She kept Mark going in the right direction.

Her legs had gave out again.

* * *

The whole room was quiet as Fynnsat with her hands on Odessa's face. She looked deep in concentration.

The whole room jumped when a purple echinda appeared, literally out of nowhere.

They thought.

"I'm here Fay." She said. Her eyes were like ice... and didn't look living.

"Jasper, I need your help." Fynn mumbled.

Topaz wasn't very far, but he jogged over to Fynn.

"Okay." Topaz replied. Carefully, as Fynn lifted her fingers, he placed his in the same spots.

Fynn got up off the couch, and slid her hands underneath Odessa's back. She lifted Odessa up off the couch and laid her down on the floor.

Everybody watched in awe as Fynncarefully bent Odessa's head to the side. She pulled apart the scar from her missing ear and revealed a metal piece. She seemed to removed all the skin from there to her neck.

The echindaunzipped the grey jacket she was wearing. She had a black tank top on underneath.

The echinda closed her eyes. The material on the back of her shirt appeared to de-materialize into her skin, leaving her back exposed. The rest of her shirt remained in place.

Mechanical wires lifted from the echinda's back, as if they were pieces of her spine. She sat down on the floor, her back to Odessa.

Fynn grabbed the wires and carefully hooked them into plugs at the base of Odessa's head. After a few seconds of adjusting, she seemed to hit a certain switch.

After a few seconds, Odessa's body eased up. She let out one, slow breath, and then she appeared not to be breathing.

Tails broke the silence.

"What did you do?"

Fynn, not looking over to Tails, replied "I shut her down."

"But she's still living?"

"She used to be completely organic." Fynn continued, grabbing the screwdriver she had before. "I need more tools. But now, she's only mostly organic, and her system if run mostly by nanomachines while she lives as a machine."

Tails still looked groggy from having fainted. He stayed quiet, and only opened his mouth to ask:

"What tools do you need?"

The tension in the room was thick indeed. Fynn gave Tails a verbal list of the tool she needed, so he ran off.

"Please don't just sit around and watch..." Topaz mumbled, sitting down on the end of the couch. "Just go about your business. I don't want... we don't want to give Fynn anymore pressure than she already has."

It was at that moment when Mark, Dia, and Amy all burst into the room. Everybody except for the echinda jumped.

"Is this that place you meant?" Mark asked, setting Amy down.

"Yes, yes, this is it." Amy replied. "How is she?"

Amy ran right over to Odessa, Fynn and the echinda.

'Is she alright?"

Fynn looked up to Amy. "She will, providing she gets the proper treatment."

"Oh..." Amy kneeled down next to Odessa. "Are you a doctor?"

Fynn chuckled. "No... I'm just her mechanic."

"Her mechanic?" Amy asked, but then smiled. "I understand. It does make sense."

"She's about the only one who thinks so..." Somebody mumbled.

Mark and Dia were going to walk around to Topaz, but Sonic caught sight of them.

"AGH!" He cried, jumping up and pointing his finger at Mark. He looked horrified.

Mark replied with an almost exact same reaction.

"IT'S ANOTHER ME!" They both cried.

Fynn rolled her eyes and kept working.

"WHAT THE..." Tails exclaimed, reentering the room. "Two Sonics????"

"One of them is my bitch." Fynn said, not looking up. "Stop freaking, Saphire, and sit down!"

"Yeah, you wish!"

"Saphire?" Sonic asked as Tails brought the tools over to Fynn. "They kept calling me that!"

Mark looked over to Fynn with an 'unamused' type look. "You mistook me for him? Are you really losing your eyesight after all?"

"Shove it, Mark." Fynn replied, looking through the tools to make sure she had all she needed.

Diacuffed Mark upside the head as she walked by. She sat down next to Topaz and gave him a hug.

Mark and Sonic checked each other out, as the only real difference was the highlights Mark had.

"This has been one weird day..." Tails mumbled.

"Is this all of you?" Tyler asked. "I mean, you all show up at random times, and you all know each other. Is anybody else gonna show up?"

Dia, Topaz and Mark all shared a look.

"Well..." Dia began clearing her throat. "There is a seventh... But we have no idea where he is."

"He?" Mina asked. "What's his name?"

Dia hesitated a second, and looked over to Fynn.

She nodded.

"There's no point in hinding anymore."

Dia looked back to the group and continued.

"There is one more. He's a cross breed." She said. "His name is Shaya."

"Shaya?" Jerred asked. "A bit of a feminine name, dontcha think?"

"Talk to his mother about that one." Dia replied.

"Loche named him."

All eyes traveled to the echinda girl. It was her that had spoken.

"Loche, his father, named Shaya." She replied, feeling all the eyes on her. Her's were closed.

"Saf." Fynn mumbled.

"You are the one who said it didn't matter anymore."

Fynn muttered something about her own words being used against her, and kept working.

"What... is your name anyway? Miss?" Tails asked.

She took a moment to reply.

"My name is Safira."

"But wait..." Sonic intervened, leaning over the back of the couch. "Loche is the name of Knuckles's father. He never had any siblings, especially cross breaded ones." He paused. "You must be mistaken."

Safirabreathed out. "He was my mentor for many years before his death."

"His... death?"

Mark tip toed around the people and sat down next to Dia.

"Are we...?" He asked, but stopped.

"Are we what, Mark?" Fynn asked. "Explaining? Not just yet."

"Excuse me." Tyler said, standing up. "I think you DO owe us an explanation. None of this makes any sense. Loche? Rosemary? Adameaus? Nothing adds up, here!" Tyler's voice was rising. "You're... person here broke into my brother's home. Now she's dying. You people keep appearing... nothing makes sense, none of this adds up! Find your seventh guy, bring him here. You are gonna tell us... everything."

Tyler sat back down in a huff, and crossed his arms.

Fynn sighed. She stopped for a moment.

"You're right. We do owe you an explanation." She said. "Mark, Dia, go find Onyx." She looked over to the three. "Drag him here by his ears if you have to. Topaz... maybe... cook something? I think we all coul use something to eat." She looked over to Tyler. "If that's okay with _you._" She said that with a bit of venom. "I'll try my best to keep my best friend from dying."

After Fynn turned her death stare away from Tyler, he shuddered. He still looked cross. But he felt a bit of shame.

"May it be done." Mark said,standing up with a small bow. "Let's go Diamond."

Mark sped out the door, followed by Dia.

"Er... Tails?" Topaz asked. "Can I look in your fridge?"

Tails nodded. "Of course. Come on."

Tails and Topaz both got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"They look like twins from behind."

"Yeah... They do."

* * *

"DAMNIT SONYA!"

A frustrated white hedgehog was about to rip his quills out.

"Where did you teleport us THIS TIME?"

A nervous looking baby-blue cat had her hands on both sides of her head.

"I don't know!!!" She cried. "The 21st century, maybe????!?! I don't know!"

"Can you give me an educated guess?' He asked.

"Come on, Silver, I can guess." She replied sarcastically. "Looking at the surroundings... around the 21st century."

"Well, that last time it was the _18th century._" He replied. "Can you get us back yet?"

"Er... no. I can't."

* * *

**Damn. I forgot to mark when I started this chapter.**

**Today is Jan. 11. I only started it a few days ago so it's not that bad.**

**A pretty solid length chapter. Shaya will make his reappearance next chapter. He... is really, weird.**

**Eh... I've been haveing a shit full life lately. But I'm not going to rant on fanfic... I don't think you guys want to hear me rant, do you?**

**-Silence-**

**hello? Anybody there...?**

**-Silence-**

**Oh, you guys can all go to hell.**

**Just kidding. I love you.**


	10. Starting Over the Edge Part 1 of 3

**Note: I had to edit a few things in the chapter (like lines, ect) so I apologize for the double upload.**

**So. It's been almost a year since I've updated this. Wow. **

**And by he way, life still sucks.**

**Anyway, here we go again.**

**

* * *

**

_Can you get us back yet?_

"Now... if I was an agnsty, blind, echinda hedgehog thing, where would I be?" Mark asked as they ran.

Dia scowled, "Don't call him a thing."

"Oh," Mark taunted, "Do I detect a soft spot for our resident psychopath? He's crazy and you know it."

"Fuck off, Mark, you know it's not like that." Dia stated, keeping in step with the speed demon. "My signal is very weak."

"Nice topic changer, _Diane_." Mark replied.

"You're just jealous because you have no physic abilities." Dia growled. She hated being called by her full name. "I wouldn't be surprised," Dia continued in a nicer tone. "If Shaya was avoiding us on purpose. I mean, he still has to help us and come back with us, but seeing her cuts him deeper every time. I couldn't even begin to imagine his pain."

Mark was silent for a moment. "...I can," he mumbled to himself. Dia gave a look of curiosity, but didn't press.

"Hey, I think I got something; feels like Shaya." Dia said. "Due south; two creatures... both have strong wavelengths."

"Can't be our guy," Mark replied, but they changed course anyway. "He would never travel with a local, even if he could find somebody else with a wavelength that matches his."

"Either way," Dia said. "We have to check it out."

A toothy grin spred across Mark's face.

"Just lead the way.'

* * *

"How long will it take you to recharge?" Silver asked his 'traveling companion' Sonya, AKA, the source of all his current problems. Sonya's uncanny time traveling abilities were broadly uncontrolable, and sometimes it ended up sending them to some really strange places.

"Um... I'm not sure..." Sonya muttered. "It was a huge time skip. I don't even have the power to move to tomorow, let alone move back to the twenty-ninth."

"Uh-huh," Silver muttered. Move _back_... now that was an oxymoron. You can't move _back_ to the future. You moved _forward_ to the future. But in their minds, moving _back_ was the same as moving _forward_, since it happened so often.

"Where are we anyway? Do you know?" Sonya asked as she looked about her surroundings. They stood in a clearing in the midst of some trees.

"Yeah, actually..." Silver replied, stopping. "I think I've been here before."

Sonya was oblivious, but Silver seemed to notice something in the distance. He jumped back as a blue streak exploded through; whoever, or whatever it was gave out an "Oh Holy Shit-!" before tumbling to the dirt and biting it- hard.

"Frick," it spoke. It was a blue hedgehog, and said hedgehod was now sprawled in the grass on his back with scrapes and a bleeding nose. "That was fun, but damn that hurt. If you hadn't tripped me-!"

"I didn't trip you," came an annoyed voice from a very annoyed looking cat. "You tripped over your two left feet, dumbass."

"Well excuse me princ-,"

"Who are you people?"

Mark looked up to the two. A grin spred across his face. "Found em! But.. not _him,_ but we found them. Can we leave now?"

"Hi. Sorry about this, we're just looking for a friend." Dia apologized to Silver and Sonya. "And _no,_ we can't!"

Mark frowned.

"Um... Sonic?" Silver asked. "I knew this place looked familiar."

Mark took a second to register the words but when he did, his body shook with laughter. "No, sorry, but I'm the next best thing."

"Yeah, you wish."

"I'm Dia," Dia greeted. "That... mess over there is my partner, Mark. We're looking for somebody. Sorry to have disturbed you."

"Mess?"

"Oh, get up, you drama queen."

"Wait, you said "Found them?"?" Sonya asked. "You obviously didn't come upon us by accident. You have a strong aura."

"You still call it aura? Whoops," Dia said, but them clamped a hand over her mouth. "Uh, yeah... I detected you guys."

Something lit up in Sonya's eyes. "I didn't know anybody in this century had that kind of ability!"

"_Sonya,_" Silver hissed.

"No, no, it's quite alright." Dia replied. Off to the side, Mark got up and dusted himself off. "You guys aren't fro..." Dia trailed off as she inspected Silver. She looked him up and down and even walked around him once. "Oh... oh my God... Mark..."

"Calm down Dia," Mark said.

"I, just, I- OH MY GOD!" Dia cried. "You're Silver! The physic prodigy! Oh my Lord I never thought I'd ever get to meet you!"

"Aye ya..." Mark mumbled.

Silver just looked confused out of his mind. "Are you two from the twenty-ninth century too?" He asked hesitantly.

"Ah- no, sadly." Mark replied. He didn't like doing damage control. "But um.. yeah... have to go. Sorry about this." He then turned to Dia and whispered in her ear, "Let's go."

"But Mark-,"

"It doesn't matter! Let's go!" Mark said again, more urgently this time.

"No, Mark, I was going to say that he's blocked. He's blocked me out." Dia said, giving Mark a good clean shove. "I can't find him."

"You need to find somebody?" Sonya asked.

Both Silver and Mark rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Yes," Dia replied. "His name is Shaya and he's somewhere in the Metropolis. He has a strong signal, but my inner eye is blinded. If I was able to sense your wavel- aura over his, your power might be strong enough to break the block."

"Well, my power isn't strong enough to get into other's minds just yet." Sonya said. In the background, Silver mumbled something. "But I might able to track him for you. I feel several strong auras already."

"Great!"

"I don't believe this..." Mark mumbled. _They're best friends already. This is ridiculous._ He then looked sideways to Silver who was rubbing his forehead in annoyance. _Fynn is going to flip out; maybe even have a heart attack. She's on edge enough already..._

_

* * *

_

Stick to the shadows.

That's all he had to do- stick to the shadows, and nobody would be the wiser. No locals would see him and certainly none of the other seven would find him. Why was he hiding? Well, he didn't really know. He just felt like he didn't want to join up with them.

_Damnit,_Shaya Onyx, the black echinda cross breed thought as he traveled. _All this ability and I can't even move through time. Argh. _He cursed himself. He only came on this mission because the boss wanted him to; he hated time travel, and he sure as hell didn't want to come back to this specific date. Unmarked records? Not to mention... Him, and well, that was the reason, wasn't it? But they wouldn't be here if it wasn't going to cause time distortion.

Shaya tipped his head towards the sky, and gravity caused his hood to slip a bit. _It's approaching twilight._He thought. Within moments, the sky had begun drizzling as some baby storm clouds filled the sky.

With a light smile and a sigh, Shaya reached up and pulled the blindfold from his face, bearing his closed eyes. He opened them with a smile.

His eyes were inhuman. While the scelra was painted a white colour, the iris' of his eyes were dark purple- blue and the pupil was a black cross. Those were not natural eyes.

Shaya held up the dark square shaped jewel and smiled at it. There were two things in this world that could calm him: rain, and chaos energy. He didn't know why, but the engery gave him such a high; perhaps it was a drug to him. He didn't really know, but he did know his father was very gifted with channeling chaos every, so maybe it was genetic. But he was dead now, and even if he was alive, he wouldn't be with them. That would cause more harm than they were already doing.

"That witch..." He mumbled. A hateful gaze painted Shaya's expression as he dipped his head to look down; his mother, he's sweet, harmless, hateful cruel woman of a mother made him what he was. A cross breeded disgrace. An orphan. Shaya could only wish that the bitch was dead.

Shaya shook his head. He replaced his blindfold and continued to walk in the shadows.

That woman was long gone.

* * *

**Yes. Open ended ending. I don't really want to write much more without getting seriously into backgrounds, and that's not for right now, heh...**

**Anyway, I recently got Sonic and Knuckles 3 back on my computer. I've been playing it constatly in the last few days... I FRICKEN LOVE THAT GAME!**

**Anyway. I hope this chapter was satisfactory. I promise to update more often from now on.**


End file.
